Baekhyun's Jealousness
by sun-gun baekhyun
Summary: [ONESHOOT] / Summary: Sepenggal kisah soal Baekhyun yang cemburu berat kepada Chanyeol gara-gara salah satu adegan film yang dimainkan oleh giant baby kesayangannya itu. / Pairing: Chanbaek / warning inside / please kindly leave your reviews and comments after you read it / DLDR


Baekhyun's Jealousness

© Sun-Gun Baekhyun

Pairing

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Genre:

Romance

Slice of Life

Friendship

Drama

Rating

T

Summary:

 _Sepenggal kisah soal Baekhyun yang cemburu berat kepada Chanyeol gara-gara salah satu adegan film yang dimainkan oleh giant baby kesayangannya itu._

Warning!

BASED ON CHANYEOL'S SIMAF PRESCON YESTERDAY/ OOC! / TYPOS EVERYWHERE! / TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN EYD / BOYS LOVE! / **PLEASE GIVE YOUR REVIEW AFTER YOU READ IT!** / **IF YOU HATE THE STORY, JUST LEAVE!**

Enjoy

* * *

 _ **26 Juni 2016**_

Tidak seperti biasanya Chanyeol bangun pagi dengan wajah yang sedikit kusut. Hari ini ia ada jadwal individual, yaitu melakukan _press conference_ untuk film barunya di China selama 2 hari ke depan. Sebelum bangkit dari kasurnya, ia melihat sosok mungil yang masih asyik mengarungi mimpinya. Wajah kusut lelaki bermarga Park itu berangsur-angsur terlihat cerah ketika ia melihat Baekhyun—sosok yang dimaksud Chanyeol—tertidur lelap dengan wajah damainya yang _innocent_ dan menggemaskan. Sebelum ia beranjak dari kasurnya, lelaki berambut merah menyala tersebut menyempatkan diri untuk mengelus rambut hitam halus Baekhyun yang sudah ia kencani sejak masa pelatihan. Menyadari adanya seseorang yang mengusak kepalanya, Baekhyun sedikit menggeliat dan sedikit membuka matanya untuk melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu tidurnya di Senin pagi yang indah ini.

"Huh, Chanyeollie?" suara khas bangun tidur milik Baekhyun menyapa indera pendengaran Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan memeluk Baekhyun layaknya sebuah guling. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut melihat kelakuan Chanyeol yang mendadak manja seperti ini. Bahkan, kelakuan Chanyeol sekarang di mata Baekhyun lebih mirip seperti anak anjing yang sedang minta dimanja oleh majikannya. Lelaki Byun bertubuh mungil hanya bisa terkekeh sambil mengelus rambut Chanyeol gemas.

" _Aigoo_ ~ ada apa dengan bayi besarku ini, hm? Pagi-pagi sudah minta dimanja begini." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan kedua mata besarnya yang berbinar. Baekhyun yang merasa gemas dengan tingkah kekasihnya ini, Baekhyun yang semakin gemas dengan tingkah lelaki tinggi di sampingnya ini memutuskan untuk mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Aku sedang ada jadwal individu hari ini dan besok. Tapi pasti rasanya sepi jika tidak ada dirimu di sampingku selama dua hari ke depan~ Aku tidak mau~" keluh Chanyeol dengan nada manja. Chanyeol juga makin mengeratkan pelukannya, seakan ia tidak mau meninggalkan kasur ini dan juga Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar celotehan lelaki bertelinga peri tersebut. Baekhyun hanya bisa menepuk pelan pundak lebar Chanyeol dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja sambil memberikan senyum manis yang mungkin bisa membuat Chanyeol mengalami diabetes tiap harinya. Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun singkat sebelum ia pergi ke kamar mandi. Baekhyun menyentuh pipinya yang dicium Chanyeol sambil tersenyum simpul. Hah, Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi dengan sikapnya yang romantis dan tidak terduga. Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk membersihkan kasur dan pergi ke dapur untuk sarapan. Beruntunglah semua member kecuali Chanyeol sedang tidak ada jadwal grup maupun individual, jadi mereka bisa menikmati waktu santai mereka.

 **-** **Baekhyun's Jealousness** **-**

Kesembilan member plus dua manager mereka sedang menikmati sarapan di meja makan. Sesekali mereka berbincang ringan diiringi gelak tawa atau teguran dari sang manager. Mereka semua makan dengan bahagia karena mereka mendapatkan waktu luang. Hanya Chanyeol saja yang makan dengan lesu. Sedari tadi piring yang berisi masakan buatan Kyungsoo dan Yixing hanya diaduk saja dan itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa tersinggung karena ia menganggap Chanyeol tidak menghargai masakan yang dibuatnya dan Yixing. Sadar jika Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah kekasihnya, Baekhyun yang duduk tepat di sampingnya menyenggol kakinya cukup keras dan itu berhasil menarik Chanyeol ke alam sadarnya. Chanyeol hanya menatap 'apa-yang-sedang-kau-lakukan-Baekhyunnie' ke arah lelaki berpostur mungil di sampingnya. Baekhyun melirikan matanya ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang menguarkan aura hitam di sekitarnya. Nyali Chanyeol menciut seketika dan mau tidak mau ia harus menghabiskan makanannya secepat mungkin atau ia harus ketinggalan jadwal penerbangannya plus kena damprat managernya. Kesebelas lelaki tersebut menyelesaikan sarapan mereka dan meletakkan piring mereka masing-masing ke tempat cucian piring.

"Chanyeol - _ah_ , ayo cepat! Kau bisa ketinggalan pesawat!" Salah satu manager menyuruh Chanyeol untuk segera bergegas. Ia menyambar tas, paspor, dan visanya yang ia letakkan di meja ruang tamu. Sebelum pergi meninggalkan _dorm_ yang yang sudah menjadi rumahnya, ia berpamitan kepada semua member termasuk Baekhyun. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dan mencium punggung tangannya yang langsung disambut heboh oleh member lainnya.

"Baekhyunnie, aku pergi dulu ya. Jaga diri baik-baik. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti dan selesai acara nanti. Aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu selama beberapa saat. Baekhyun menepuk punggung tegap Chanyeol dengan pelan.

"Kau juga, Chanyeollie. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Makan yang teratur dan turuti kata manager _hyung_. Jangan tidur terlalu malam, jangan terlalu lelah, nanti kau bisa jatuh sakit. Mengerti?" nasihat Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan pelan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua melepaskan pelukan mereka sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol meninggalkan tempat itu menuju bandara.

 _ **Gimpo Airport**_

Chanyeol yang dikawal oleh kedua managernya dan beberapa _bodyguard_ akhirnya tiba di bandara Gimpo. Beberapa fans sudah menanti kedatangan _rapper_ EXO tersebut sejak pagi buta. Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara teriakan fansnya yang didominasi oleh remaja perempuan. Lensa-lensa kamera DSLR menyorot wajah tanpa _make-up_ -nya. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan lelaki berpostur jangkung tersebut—wajahnya tampak lelah dan kusut. Tidak ada senyuman yang biasanya ia tunjukkan ketika sedang tampil di atas panggung. Sepertinya Chanyeol merasa kesepian karena hanya dia sendiri yang punya jadwal individual di luar negeri sedangkan member lainnya sedang menikmati waktu luang mereka dengan tenang. Jika saja Chanyeol sedang _free_ hari ini, Chanyeol ingin sekali bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun sambil jalan-jalan sore atau makan di restoran bersama. Jika tidak memungkinkan, mungkin ia bisa menciptakan lagu bersama Baekhyun. Tapi karena jadwalnya sudah terlanjur diatur oleh perusahaannya, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka ia harus melakukannya. Sembari menunggu pesawatnya datang, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untung menghubungi Baekhyun lewat Kakaotalk.

 **To: Baekhyunnie**

 **08.47 A.M**

 **Baekhyunnie, maafkan aku ya. Kau harus menikmati waktu senggangmu sendirian T.T**

 **From: Baekhyunnie**

 **08.57 A.M**

 **Aigooo~ kau mengkhawatirkanku? Manis sekali kau, Tuan Park, kkk**

 **Tenang saja, aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku bersama member lainnya, kau tidak perlu khawatir^^**

Chanyeol tersenyum membaca pesan Kakaotalk dari Baekhyun. Astaga, manis sekali, batin Chanyeol dalam hati. Ia segera membalas chat dari Baekhyun karena ia tak mau pria manis pujaan hatinya menunggu balasannya terlalu lama.

 **To: Baekhyunnie**

 **08.49 A.M**

 **Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Tuan Byunku yang menggemaskan~~ aku takut kalau ada yang tertarik padamu di luar sana ketika aku sedang tidak ada. Apalagi Sehun, dia kan suka sekali bersikap manja padamu semenjak dia melakukan LDR dengan Luhan** _ **hyung**_ **, dan itu membuatku cemburu :((**

 **From: Baekhyunnie**

 **08.50 A.M**

 **Ya ampun Chanyeollie, kau masih cemburu dengan Sehun? Di mataku dia cuma kulihat sebagai sosok adik, tidak lebih! Lagipula dia sudah punya Luhannie** _ **hyung**_ **, tidak usah cemburu begitu. Aigooo~** _ **giant baby**_ **-ku cemburu dengan sahabatnya sendiri rupanya, kkkk ;***

 **To: Baekhyunnie**

 **08.50 A.M**

 **Tentu saja aku cemburu, karena kau itu pacarku! Baiklah kalau begitu, pesawatku sudah datang. Aku harus pergi. Jaga diri baik2 ya. Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyunnie~ ^3^**

 **From: Baekhyunnie**

 **Iya iya,** _ **giant baby**_ **-ku sayang~ :***

 **Hati-hati di jalan, hubungi aku kalau kau sudah sudah sampai di Beijing. Aku juga mencintaimu**

Chanyeol mengakhiri chat-nya dengan Baekhyun dan segera menuju ke pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Negeri Tirai Bambu.

 **-** **Baekhyun's Jealousness** **-**

Baekhyun dan Minseok sedang asyik bermain game online _League_ _of Legend_ yang dulu pernah mereka mainkan saat siaran V LIVE dulu. Baekhyun dan Minseok sedari tadi tidak melepaskan mata mereka dari layar komputer dan kedua tangan mereka tidak terlepas dari _keyboard_ dan _mouse_. Sayangnya, mereka berdua kalah karena mereka menerapkan strategi yang salah.

"Yah, kita kalah lagi~" gerutu Minseok sambil menatap layar komputer di depan mereka. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas kecewa karena ia kalah. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain sejenak dan meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak karena mereka berdua sudah duduk di depan selama beberapa jam.

"Baekhyun- _ah_ , beli _bubble tea_ yuk! Sekalian kita belikan untuk yang lainnya!" ajak Minseok yang disambut antusias oleh Baekhyun. Ketika Minseok menawarkan untuk dibelika _bubble tea_ , Sehun adalah yang paling antusias dan meminta untuk ikut bersama mereka berdua. Baekhyun dan Minseok tidak keberatan dan malah bersyukur karena Sehun tahu tempat mana yang menjual _bubble tea_ enak. Sepanjang perjalanan, Baekhyun melirik ponselnya, tidak ada pesan atau telepon dari Chanyeol. Terakhir ia menghubungi Chanyeol tadi pagi saat ia akan berangkat ke China. Sudah beberapa jam berlalu tapi Chanyeol belum menghubunginya. Mungkin ponselnya mati, batin Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun _hyung_ , kenapa dari tadi kau melihat layar ponsel sih?" celetuk Sehun yang menyadari gelagat aneh Baekhyun.

"Ah, tidak apa kok. Hanya melihat jam saja." Bohong Baekhyun. Minseok dan Sehun tahu Baekhyun tidak berbakat dalam hal berbohong. Mereka tahu jika sebenarnya Baekhyun sedang menunggu kabar dari Chanyeol.

"Kalau melihat jam, kenapa dari tadi kau tampak gelisah?" goda Minseok.

"Pasti gara-gara Chanyeol _hyung_ , kan? Kan Chanyeol _hyung_ sedang melakukan promosi film barunya." Sahut Sehun. Baekhyun berusaha untuk pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Ah, _So I Married an Antifan_ itu kan? Kalau tidak salah lawan mainnya bernama Yuan ShanShan, itu kan? Dia cantik sekali lho~!" Sepertinya Minseok dan Sehun sedang berusaha untuk memanasi Baekhyun. Sehun melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Sepertinya rencana mereka berhasil.

"Iya, _hyung_! Katanya mereka melakukan _kissing sce—_ "

"Sehun! Minseok _hyung_! Sudah cukup!" Baekhyun mulai geram dengan kelakuan mereka berdua. Baekhyun tahu tentang film itu, Chanyeol selalu menceritakannya setiap selesai syuting. Baekhyun juga tahu bahwa Chanyeol juga akan melakukan _kissing scene_ dengan lawan mainnya. Meskipun hanya akting, entah kenapa lelaki Byun itu merasa cemburu. Wajar Baekhyun cemburu jika lelakinya melakukan adegan ciuman dengan orang lain? Tentu saja, karena Chanyeol adalah pacarnya.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya sampai di tempat di mana Sehun biasa membeli _bubble tea_. Sang pemilik toko bahkan sudah mengenal baik Sehun karena si bungsu tersebut sering membeli _bubble tea_ di sini. Si pemilik toko dengan ramah mempersilahkan mereka bertiga duduk di dalam sambil menunggu pesanan mereka selesai. Sembari menunggu pesanan mereka selesai, mereka memutuskan untuk mengobrol sejenak sambil berselancar di internet. Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk mengecek Instagramnya. Di sana ia bisa melihat notifikasi yang jumlahnya tidak terhitung dan itu kebanyakan dari fansnya. Notifikasi yang diterima kebanyakan foto yang men- _tag_ akunnya. Ia membuka notifikasinya dan ia nyaris terguling ketika banyaknya foto yang serupa di- _tag_ ke akunnya. Kedua mata _puppy_ -nya langsung berkilat marah melihat foto tersebut—foto di mana Chanyeol sedang melakukan _kissing scene_ dengan lawan mainnya. Baekhyun berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya. Baekhyun mengira _kissing scene_ yang diceritakan Chanyeol biasa saja, tapi ternyata ia salah! Mengetahui perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat masam, Minseok dan Sehun bertanya pada Baekhyun apa yang terjadi. Karena Baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan mereka berdua sama sekali, Minseok memutuskan untuk mengambil ponsel Baekhyun. Minseok nyaris melempar ponsel Baekhyun dan Sehun hanya bisa membulatkan kedua mata dan mulutnya setelah mereka mengetahui perubahan emosi Baekhyun. Dengan takut-takut, Minseok mengembalikan ponsel tersebut ke sang pemilik yang sudah mengeluarkan aura yang tidak kalah gelapnya dengan Kyungsoo. Tentu saja seluruh member EXO tahu jika Baekhyun adalah tipe pencemburu kelas kakap meskipun pembawaannya ceria dan cenderung _petakilan_. Tapi kalau ia sudah marah, ia tidak akan segan-segan mendiamkan atau memaki orang yang sudah membuat emosinya meledak. Minseok dan Sehun memilih untuk diam daripada mereka kena damprat lelaki yang punya skill hapkido tersebut.

 **-** **Baekhyun's Jealousness** **-**

 **Beijing, Cina**

Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan prescon dan mala mini akan melakukan _red carpet_ besama para pemain lainnya. Daripada gugup, Chanyeol memasang tampang khawatir. Sedari tadi ia mondar-mandir tak jelas sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Ia menyalakan ponsel miliknya dengan gambar _display_ foto _selfie_ dirinya dan Baekhyun. Tidak ada satu pun notifikasi panggilan maupun Kakaotalk dari Baekhyun. Bahkan pesan Kakaotalk yang dia kirimkan kepada Baekhyun hanya dibaca oleh sang empunya dan berkali-kali Chanyeol menelpon Baekhyun tidak mengangkatnya. Chanyeol tahu dirinya salah karena lupa tidak menghubungi Baekhyun sesampainya di Beijing. Bahkan ia sudah mengirimkan _voice note_ yang berisikan permintaan maaf darinya, tetapi kekasih mungilnya itu sama sekali tidak membalas _voice_ _note_ maupun pesan singkatnya. Chanyeol membuka aplikasi Kakaotalk-nya, berharap sebuah pesan dari Baekhyun datang. Ia membaca ulang semua pesan yang ia kirimkan kepada lelaki Byun itu.

 **To: Baekhyunnie**

 **15.45 P.M**

 **Baekhyunnie~**

 **Maafkan aku, aku lupa tidak memberitahumu kalau aku sudah sampai T.T padahal aku sudah berjanji padamu.**

 **To: Baekhyunnie**

 **15.50 P.M**

 **Kau marah karena aku lupa tidak mengabarimu? Aku minta maaf T.T**

 **Aku akan mengirimkan** _ **voice note**_ **. Kau pasti merindukan suaraku, bukan? Kkk**

 _ **Voice note sent**_

 **To: Baekhyunnie**

 **16.14 P.M**

 **Baekhyunnie, kenapa kau hanya membaca pesanku tanpa membalasnya? Kau bahkan tidak membalas** _ **voice note-**_ **ku~ T.T aku benar-benar menyesal karena tidak memberitahumu, kumohon maafkan aku. Ya ya ya? Aku mencintaimu :***

Dari sekian pesan yang sudah dikirim untuknya, tidak ada satu pun yang dibalas oleh Baekhyun. bahkan Baekhyun selalu menolak sambungan teleponnya. Ia tahu ia sering melakukan kesalahan—

Tunggu sebentar…

Chanyeol sepertinya sedang berusaha untuk mengingat kesalahan apa yang membuat Baekhyun mengabaikan semua panggilan dan pesannya. Ia berusaha untuk mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Biasanya, Baekhyun akan memaklumi jika Chanyeol lupa menghubungi ketika ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Pasti ada hal yang membuat Baekhyun marah besar padanya, tapi apa itu.

"Ah—! Jangan-jangan…!"

Chanyeol ingat sekarang! Saat prescon tadi, sempat diperlihatkan adegan di mana ia dan Yuan ShanShan melakukan _kiss scene_. Chanyeol pasti yakin Baekhyun marah padanya gara-gara itu. chanyeol tahu kalau kekasih mungilnya itu ada tipikal pencemburu berat jika ada seorang yang dekat atau melakukan sesuatu yang romantis dengannya. Dengan adanya teknologi bernama internet, mudah saja untuk menyebar bahkan Baekhyun mungkin juga melihatnya. Seohyun yang juga ikut terlibat di film itu sekaligus senior Chanyeol di bawah naungan agensi yang sama bingung melihat wajah panik Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , kenapa kau panik begitu? Ada yang salah?" tanyanya khawatir. Apa mungkin ia sedang panik karena sebentar lagi _red carpet_?

"Ah, Seohyun _noona_ , aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit gugup, hehe." Seohyun tahu Chanyeol sedang berbohong padanya. Sejak tadi Seohyun melihat Chanyeol asyik mondar-mandir sambil melihat layar ponsel atau sesekali menelepon seseorang. Seohyun tahu pasti ini berhubungan dengan Baekhyun.

"Apa ini soal Baekhyun?" pertanyaan member termuda Girls' Generation itu sontak membuat Chanyeol terkesiap. Pasti wajah paniknya jelas sekali. Chanyeol hanya mengehela nafas keputusasaan sambil memandang tampang lesu. Ia akhirnya menceritakan semuanya kepada Seohyun. Untuk saat ini, ia butuh seseorang untuk bercerita.

"Jadi, Baekhyun tidak mengangkat teleponmu maupun membalas pesanmu karena ia mungkin melihat adegan ciuman itu? bagaimana bisa?" Seohyun sedikit ragu-ragu dengan pernyataan Chanyeol yang menyebutkan bahwa Baekhyun sudah mengetahui adegan ciuman itu. Chanyeol membuka Instagramnya dan mengetikan nama aku Baekhyun. Ia membuka _tagged photos_ di akun Instagram Baekhyun dan menunjukannya tepat di hadapan Seohyun. Seohyun hanya bisa menutup mulutnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengehela nafas. Ia sudah sering bertengkar hebat dengan Baekhyun, tapi kali ini ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya. Lebih parahnya, ia tidak akan pulang sampai besok. Bagaimana ini? gumam Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Coba kau telepon dia lagi. Beri penjelasan baik-baik dan katakan bahwa itu tuntutan peran. Jelaskan dengan baik-baik, aku yakin Baekhyun akan mengerti. Tipe pencemburu berat seperti Baekhyun harus diberikan penjelasan segamblang mungkin agar ia mau mengerti. Semoga tidak ada salah paham lagi di antara kalian!" Chanyeol mendengar baik-baik nasihat seniornya itu dan berterimakasih karena gadis cantik itu sudah mau mendengarkan ceritanya. Seohyun tersenyum sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian.

 **-** **Baekhyun's Jealousness** **-**

 **Seoul, Korea Selatan**

Sedari tadi, tidak ada yang berani menegur Baekhyun karena sejak sore, _mood_ Baekhyun sedang kacau. Malam ini, _mood_ -nya semakin kacau setelah ia melihat video _kissing scene_ Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu jika itu hanya akting, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol itu pacarnya! Kenapa _director_ film tersebut tidak menghilangkan adegan itu saja? Itu membuat Baekhyun semakin sebal. Ia memilih menenangkan dirinya di dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Ia tidak mau masuk ke kamarnya karena ia masih marah dengan Chanyeol. bahkan, ia tidak berniat untuk membalas pesan singkat maupun panggilan telepon dari Chanyeol. Begitu sampai _dorm_ nanti, Baekhyun ingin sekali menendang perut buncit Chanyeol sekeras-kerasnya tanpa ampun. Ketika Baekhyun masih asyik berkelana dengan pikirannya, seseorang masuk ke kamar itu. rupanya Kyungsoo.

"Ah, maaf Kyungsoo. Kau mau istirahat? Aku akan pindah sekara—"

Belum sempat Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya, Kyungsoo menariknya kembali untuk duduk di kasur yang ia huni bersama Jongin. Lelaki imut itu menutup pintu dan menguncinya, hanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang berada di dalam kamar itu.

"Nah, sekarang kau boleh cerita. Aku akan mendengarkanmu baik-baik dan aku tidak akan menyela ceritamu." Kyungsoo meminta Baekhyun untuk membagi pikiran-pikiran negatifnya kepada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memang butuh teman curhat saat ini. Mungkin dengan bercerita, perasaannya bisa lebih baik. Akhirnya Baekhyun menyanggupi permintaan Kyungsoo. Ia menceritakan semuanya kepada Kyungsoo dan bahkan menunjukan foto yang dimaksud Baekhyun, bahkan ia juga menunjukkan pesan Kakaotalk yang ia tujukan padanya. Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut, tapi ia dengan mudah mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya.

"Jadi kau merasa cemburu karena foto dan video itu?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Apakah aku salah jika aku cemburu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas. Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menenangkan sahabatnya yang sudah hampir mengeluarkan air mata itu tapi ditahan sekuat tenaga.

"Tidak kok, cemburu kepada pasangan itu wajar. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan kepada Chanyeol itu salah dan berlebihan. Dengan kau tidak membalas pesan atau memutus panggilannya, itu malah membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Kau juga tahu sendiri kalau Chanyeol itu cinta mati padamu, Baekhyunnie. Kau bahkan juga tahu kalau itu cuma tuntutan pekerjaan. Setidaknya kau coba untuk mengerti posisi Chanyeol saat ini. Ia tidak hanya bersalah pada fans, tapi ia juga bersalah padamu. Kau paham?" Baekhyun mengangguk setelah mendengarkan nasihat Kyungsoo. Baekhyun merasa sedikit lebih baik dan ia merasa bersalah kepada Chanyeol.

"Cobalah untuk menghubunginya dan meminta penjelasan darinya. Kau tahu kan Chanyeol itu seperti apa. Kalian sudah menjalin kasih sejak masa pelatihan dan aku yakin kalian berdua sudah memahami sifat masing-masing. Tenang saja, Chanyeol tidak akan terlibat cinta lokasi dengan lawan mainnya! Percayalah!" Baekhyun yang merasa apa yang diucapkan Kyungsoo ini ada benarnya juga. Ia memang terlalu pencemburu dan mungkin sifatnya itu mengekang Chanyeol. Baekhyun berterimakasih kepada Kyungsoo yang sudah memberikan nasihat yang mujarab untuknya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun. Malam nanti, Chanyeol harus menghubunginya dan menjelaskan semuanya secara jelas. Jika nanti malam Chanyeol tidak menghubunginya, ia tidak akan segan-segan menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai samsak tinju atau menyuruhnya tidur di kandang Mongmongie—anjing peliharaan Baekhyun.

 **-** **Baekhyun's Jealousness** **-**

 **Beijing. Dini hari**

Chanyeol baru saja selesai mandi di kamar hotelnya. Ia harus segera tidur karena besok ia harus meninggalkan Beijing pagi-pagi sekali dan tiba di kota selanjutnya besok siang. Ia baru ingat nasihat Seohyun untuk menghubungi Baekhyun dan menjelaskan semuanya. Chanyeol menyambar ponselnya dan pergi ke balkon kamarnya. Ia mencari kontak Baekhyun di ponselnya. Setelah ketemu, ia langsung menekan tombol _dial_ dan menempelkan ponsel tersebut ke telinga panjangnya.

"… _.._ "

"B-Baekhyunnie?" Chanyeol sedikit lega karena Baekhyun mau menerima panggilannya yang ke-105.

" _Cepat katakan. Aku tidak mau berbasa-basi denganmu._ " Chanyeol merasa sedih dan bersalah karena Baekhyun masih marah padanya. Chanyeol menghelas nafasnya sejenak sebelum ia menjelaskan semuanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie, aku minta maaf karena aku sudah mengecewakanmu. Aku tahu aku salah, tapi percayalah! Ketika melakukan adegan ciuman itu tidak ada unsur perasaan sama sekali!"

" _Oh, benarkah, Park Chanyeol-ssi? Kulihat kau tampak menghayati sekali saat aku melihatnya. Kau menikmatinya?_ " Chanyeol sedikit kecewa karena seperti Baekhyun benar-benar marah padanya—terlihat dari nada bicaranya yang dingin dan cara lelaki itu memanggil namanya. Lelaki berambut merah itu harus ekstra sabar ketika ia sedang menghadapi singa betina macam Byun Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie, dengarkan aku. Itu hanya tuntutan peran dan tidak ada unsur perasaan sama sekali! Dan kau tahu kenapa aku nampak menghayati ketika melakukan adegan itu? karena aku melakukannya sambil membayangkan bahwa orang yang kucium itu adalah kau, Baekhyunnie."

Tut…tut…tut…

Sambungan telepon diputus sepihak Baekhyun. Apa yang Chanyeol katakana bukanlah bohong belaka. Ketika sang sutradara menyuruh Chanyeol dan lawan mainnya untuk melakukan adegan ciuman, yang ada dipikirannya adalah Baekhyun. Ia selalu berpikiran bahwa Yuan ShanShan yang menjadi lawan mainnya adalah kekasihnya Byun Baekhyun. Ia bisa melakukan semua adegan romantis dengan sangat baik karena ia selalu mengingat Baekhyun. Saat melakukan adegan romantis, ia berhalusinasi bahwa sang aktris adalah Baekhyun yang sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama hampir lima tahun. Ia tahu jika Baekhyun marah padanya atau Baekhyun membencinya. Baekhyun boleh saja menghajarnya atau cuek padanya, tapi ia tidak ingin Baekhyun mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Meskipun lelaki Byun itu mudah sekali cemburu, tapi Chanyeol malah bersyukur karena itu tandanya Baekhyun sangat mencintainya. Ia lebih memilih terasingkan dari orang lain daripada ia harus putus dengan Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol bergetar. Chanyeol melihat nama yang tertera nama yang ada di sana

 _ **Baekhyunnie calling…**_

Tanpa segan-segan, lelaki dengan tinggi 185 cm itu langsung menekan tombol hijau. Layar ponselnya dipenuhi oleh wajah Baekhyun yang selalu nampak imut di matanya, bahkan ketika sedang marah.

" _Apa yang kau katakan itu benar?_ " tanya Baekhyun dengan penasaran. Chanyeol tersenyum lega setelah hampir seharian ia tidak mendengar suara merdu dan wajah imut Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk mantap.

" _Kau tidak sedang berbohong padaku, kan?_ "

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Kalau soal perasaan dan cintaku padamu, aku tidak berbohong sama sekali. Kau tahu, ketika aku melakukan adegan ciuman maupun adegan romantis lainnya, aku selalu terbayang dirimu. Karena kau sudah memenjarakan aku di dalam hatimu, jadi aku hanya milikmu seorang.

" _Tapi bibirmu sudah dicium orang lain!_ "

"Kau juga. Masa kau tidak pernah dicium oleh cinta pertamamu? Bibirku boleh saja dicium orang lain, tapi hatiku sepenuhnya milikmu seorang. Percayalah!"

" _Dasar tukang gombal._ "

"Aku sedang tidak menggombal, Baekhyunnie-ku sayang~ Jika ini bersangkutan dengan masalah hati, aku tidak bercanda."

" _Chanyeollie…_ " suara Baekhyun mulai memelan. Kalau saja Baekhyun ada di depannya saat ini, Chanyeol sudah pasti mendekap Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf ya sudah membuatmu kecewa. Aku merasa bersyukur kau cemburu padaku. Itu artinya kau benar-benar mencintaiku. Akan susah jadinya kalau kau tidak cemburu sama sekali setelah melihat foto dan video itu."

" _Aku juga meminta maaf karena aku aku sudah keterlaluan dan membuatmu khawatir karena tidak membalas pesanmu atau mengangkat teleponku. Aku merasa bahwa aku terlalu pencemburu berat. Mulai sekarang aku akan menguranginya, jadi kau tidak merasa dikekang._ "

"Tidak perlu, Baekhyunnie. Aku sudah tahu sifatmu sejak kita pertama kali kenal. Aku tidak masalah jika aku terasingkan, selama ada kau di sampingku, aku akan baik-baik saja."

" _Tidak boleh begitu, Chanyeollie. Aku tahu kau merasa tertekan karena sifatku ini. Kau tidak bisa menjalin pertemanan dengan bebas dan aku juga sering curiga padamu ketika kau pulang malam. Aku akan berubah, Chanyeollie!_ "

"Aku tidak tertekan sama sekali kok. Aku menikmatinya. Itu artinya kau tidak ingin membagiku dengan orang lain. Aku tidak masalah jika aku tidak punya teman banyak, selama kau tetap di sampingku, hidupku akan baik-baik saja."

" _Tidak, kau tidak boleh begitu! Kau harus berteman dengan orang banyak! Aku akan berusaha untuk mengontrol rasa cemburuku. Aku berjanji._ " Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar tidak merasa keberatan dengan sikap posesif Baekhyun, tapi jika Baekhyun memaksanya, terpaksa Chanyeol menerimanya. Akhirnya mereka berdua berhasil menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman di antara mereka berdua. Mereka sempat mengobrol ringan dan saling menanyakan kondisi satu sama lain. Benar-benar pasangan yang sukses membuat iri orang lain!

" _Chanyeollie, sebaiknya kau tidur. Nanti kan kau harus pergi ke tempat lain. Aku tidak ingin giant baby-ku jatuh sakit._ " Nasihat Baekhyun.

"Kau juga, tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah sekarang. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa memberimu ciuman selamat tidur untuk saat ini." Chanyeol bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara kekehan Baekhyun dari ponselnya. Mau tak mau Chanyeol juga ikut tertawa.

" _Baiklah, akan kukirimkan flying kiss untukmu. Chu~~_ "

"Aigoo, malaikatku ini manis sekali~ ini _flying kiss_ untukmu. Chuu~~"

" _Baiklah, aku tidur ya. Jangan lupa setelah ini cepat tidur!_ " ancam Baekhyun sambil membulatkan kedua mata _puppy_ -nya yang menurut Chanyeol tidak terlihat seram sama sekali.

"Baiklah, _baby smurf_ -ku. _Good night, Love. Have a nice dream._ "

" _Good nite, my giant. Sleep tight._ "

Malam ini sepertinya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa tidur nyenyak setelah mereka mengungkapkan _unek-unek_ mereka. semoga hubungan mereka makin langgeng, ya!

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Astogeeeeh~ fic apa ini /tutupmuka**

 **Bukannya ngelanjutin fic lainnya, malah bikin oneshoot lagi, maapkeun author T.T**

 **Cerita ini inspirasinya dateng pas liat adegan ciumannya bang Chanyeol sama mbak mebel kayu di TL. Liat mereka begitu, gatau kenapa tiba-tiba denger kretek-kretek dari dalem, lempar hayati ke jurang aja, bang Cahyo! /gigitguling**

 **Para Chanyeol stan apa kabar? Masih kuat kah? Tenang aja, bang ceye itu cuman akting, buat nafkahin Baekhyun nanti xD. Emang bikin potek sih, tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi? Kita yang cuma fans mah bisa apa atuh :")) yah pokoknya dukung bang ceye aja yah, jangan ngebash mbaknya, kan mbaknya juga gak ngapa2in^^ jangan ngerusuh di IG-nya ceye juga, dia juga gasalah apa2, itu cuma tuntutan pekerjaan dan demi uang~ /pukpukbangCeye/ gitu-gitu dia bisa baca komenan kalian lho. Jadi fans yang dewasa ya^^**

 **Buat Chanbaek Shipper, gausah baper. Mungkin Baek sekarang lagi ngasah piso buat gundulin pala Ceye klo udah pulang nanti/eh. Kalau kalian baper, inget2 lah moment Chanbaek yang gak kalah romantis dan langsung dari hati tanpa arahan sutradara dan skrip^^**

 **Sekali lagi, review pliss~ sumpah cerita yang Extraordinary Life itu kotak review-nya sepi banget ngalah2in sepinya kuburan! Jangan lupa review di fic sebelah yee~^^ jangan lupa, review pake bahasa bagus ya, jangan kasar^^**

 **Gimana readers? Puas dengan endingnya? Atau kurang greget? Kurang romantis? Garing? Silahkan sampaikan unek-unek kalian di kotak review yaa~~**

 **Sekian cuap-cuap author yang super cerewet ini. Maafkan author yang mungkin sering typo di mana2^^ sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya. Bye bye~~~! (^o^)/**

 **With Love,**

 **Author Sun-gun Baekhyun**


End file.
